wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Accessories
Accessories are clothes you use to dress up your Pets. Some Accessories benefit your pet. Some of those accessories are the Shuriken Headband which increases your walk speed by 15%. Some Accessories are found only in Crates. There are some Accessories that are only found in the Collection Raffle. Accessories: (Note: These are not all of them, visit there pages to see all) (Note: Accessories with special Effects are Bold) 'Head:' *'SWAT Helmet - -3% Damage Taken - Members Only' *'Samurai Helmet '''- 'Members Only or Crates - -15% damage taken (Needs Samurai Armor and Samurai Flag) *Bandana - $199 *Hat - $19 *'Shuriken Headband #1: Increases Walk Speed by 15% - '''3 Treats *'Shuriken Headband #2: Increases Walk Speed by 15% - '''3 Treats *Hachimaki - $19 *WWII Helmet - $199 *Construction Hat - $19 *Cowboy Hat - $19 *Sombrero - $199 *Pilot Helmet - Mystery Gift Prize or $99,999 *Chief Headdress - $5000 *Football Helmet - Found in Crates *Devil Horns - Found in Crates *Pilot Hat - Found in Crates *Explorer Hat - Found in Crates *Chef Hat - Found in Crates Tops:' *Kimono - $500 *'Samurai Armor - 'Members Only or Crates - -15% damage taken '(Needs Samurai Helmet and Samurai Flag) *White Playdom Shirt - $19 *Spike Collar - $199 *Blue Shirt - $99 *Blue Playdom Shirt - $19 *Pink Star Shirt - $19 *Pink Skull Shirt - $99 *White Skull Shirt - $99 *White Shirt with Red Skull Print - $99 *Leather Jacket - $249 *'Camo Jacket: 30 Durability and -5% damage taken - '$3000 *Tactical Vest - $249 *Black Skull Shirt - $99 *Red Skull Shirt - $99 *Green Skull Shirt - $99 *Black Playdom Shirt - $19 *Purple Playdom Shirt - $19 *Red Heart Shirt - $19 *Black Shirt with White Skull Print - $99 *Blue Star Shirt - $19 *Pink Dress - $19 *Yellow Dress - $19 *Tank Top - Mystery Gift Prize or $99,999 *Blue Dress - $19 *Poncho - $249 *Gi - $249 *Sheriff Vest - $249 *Bright Top - Found in Crates *'Ninjitsu Mesh - +20 Walk Speed -' 3 Treats *'''Body Armor - -5% Damage Taken - '''3 Treats *Spy Shirt - $400 *Brown Vest - $400 *Studded Shirt - $400 *Sports Shirt - $500 Bottoms: *White pants with Skull Belt - $99 *Green Pants - $19 *Heart Boxers - $49 *Blue Pants with Star Belt - $99 *Jumper Pants - $99 *Blue Pants - $19 *Brown Pants - $19 *Red Pants - $19 *Red Pants with Star Belt - $99 *Purple Pants - $19 *Purple Skirt - $19 *Pink Skirt - $19 *Sport Pants - $300 *Boxing Pants - $400 *Nerd Pants - $600 *Shorts - $400 Shoes: *Clown Shoes - $19 *Red Sandals -$19 *White Brown Sneakers - $19 *Pink Sneakers - $19 *Black Sneakers - $19 *Sky Blue Sneakers - $19 *Chocolate Brown Sneakers - $19 *Gold Sneakers - $19 *Black Sneakers #2 - $19 *Red Sneakers - $19 Misc:' *Blades - $199 *Cherub Wings - $499 *Mustache - $19/ Mystery Gift Prize *'Samurai Flag - Members Only or Crates - -15% damage taken '''(Needs Samurai Helmet and Samurai Armor) *Goatee - Found in Crates *Face Tattoo - $300 *Snow Gloves - $400 *I Belt - $200 *Spy Gloves - $300 *Glasses - 3 Treats *Red Bowtie - $300 Mini Pets: *Falcon - $5000 *Pig - 16 Treats *Lynx - 16 Treats *Ram - 16 Treats Category:contents Category:Accessories